


Terrible Friends

by augustinevirus



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bamon, Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Hurt Bonnie, Hurt Damon, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Making Love, Male-Female Friendship, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie and Damon confide within each other after that Elena incident. They have both known they have had feelings for each other a long time but many months later after Elena is when something actually begins. Something great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So this kinda sorta just happened. Please, please, please comment me if you see typos! Please just comment in general its what really drives me to write and I haven't gotten one in a while and it saddens me to the point of me thinking of going on hiatus. So yeah! Also please leave me a kudos if you don't comment (Obviously if you like it) because it still informs me of what I should keep writing!

6x15

 

Damon walks into the kitchen only to see pancakes and the brunette right next to them. “Bonnie.” There is a pause between them, just a small gap of silence, and then she smiles. “The one and only.”

 

His arms move to the side as if to encourage a hug and a smile grows on her face, the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. Tears start to well up in her eyes but not from sadness, from happiness, a small laugh leaves her mouth. She runs towards him and jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Holding him close against her.

 

Damon smiles as rest his head on her shoulder, chuckling against her neck. He sways and squeezes her tighter. His voice hasn’t sounded so happy in forever as he says, “Oh, you made it!” The hug tightens once again and she laughs quietly.

 

Damon leans back to look at her face with her arms and legs still wrapped around him. His eyes study her, “You’re really here.” He cups her cheek brushing his thumb along the curve of her jaw. “Have I told you that you look much better with short hair?” He says teasingly and tucks some of her brown locks behind her ear.

 

He doesn’t think that either of them could have expected this friendship to happen. After everything they had gone through. Both of them trying to kill the other when they were still “getting to know” each other. “I’m glad I was stuck in my own personal hell with you.” He says jokingly as she slides down and her feet touch the floor. She slaps at his shoulder, “That so not funny, Damon.” She says although she laughs at the comment anyway.

 

Damon reaches for her hand and brings it up to just trace the lines on her palm with his fingers. Then he presses a kiss to her palm. Her gaze moves up from her hand up to his eyes. She wants to kiss him but he is with Elena. She has to keep reminding herself that he is with her best friend. That he’s untouchable.

 

She sees his eyes flick down to her lips and then shakes his head coming to the same realization. He swallows roughly, “I’ve waited so long to be with Elena and it's great with her. It is. But I haven’t spent months with her isolated in a hell.” “Damon…” He just keeps going, “I can’t see myself leaving he or trying to be with someone else.” She relaxes a little bit and ignores the small sharp pain of hurt. “But you.”

 

Bonnie tenses again and he can see it clearly, “Sorry Bon-Bon. Maybe that was a little too blunt.” “Yeah, maybe it was.” He bites at his lip and they part to both do something and when they meet up again an hour and a half later they both have forgotten it. Or at least acted like they had forgotten it.

 

She won’t wake up. She won’t wake up. She won’t wake up.

He bites his palm and raises it to her mouth but Elena won’t stir at all and panic settles inside him. He feels his guts knot and he’s so close to tears. “Wake up”

 

When he gets to Bonnie Kai offers him a deal. Kill Bonnie to get Elena back or Save Bonnie and wait what feels like forever to get Elena back. He can’t hurt her. She’s his best friend and she’s also Elena’s.

 

“I’m so sorry, Bonnie.” He leans down to press a kiss to her forehead and squeezes her hand before having to pull it out of hers with a jerk. Then he walks away.

 

Bonnie feels a wave of panic, betrayal, sadness, pain. Tears are streaming down her face but she tries to not let herself seem weak. But she is. Damon left her, how could he leave her? “Seriously, thats it? He just left you? The whole point of this was that this would torture him for a while. Me thinking he’d at least flip a coin heads he picks you, tails he picks--” He doesn’t get to finish. Instead he’s decapitated. “Heads it is.”

 

He speeds over to Bonnie and leans over her with worry, “You thought I was gonna leave you all alone? Huh? No way.” He sinks his teeth into his wrist and brings it to her mouth. Her hand wraps around his wrist and pulls it closer to her mouth, drinking quickly. He smiles down at her, “I’m not out of nicknames for you yet.” She just looks up at him, fear still in her eyes. He picks her up bridal style and heads out of the room, his eyes dangerous and protective.

 

He’s lost Elena. She said her goodbyes to him in a dance and somehow he doesn’t cry.

 

Bonnie and him mourn together. He’d hold her against his chest as she cried, his fingers running through her hair and the promises of it getting better. That she should remember that she’ll be back. That it isn’t all her fault.

 

“Elena told me to move on.” He says quietly, “But I’m not sure how I’m supposed to do that.” He doesn’t understand how she would expect that out of him. “She doesn’t want you to be waiting around for her, Damon. She wants you to continue living your life until she’s back. Then she can weave back into it.” He nods and swallows. He feels small tears running down his cheeks. Bonnie leans over to kiss them away. She cups both his cheeks and makes him look him look at her, “It will get better for us over time.” “Yeah.” Is all he can manage.

 

Months later their lips are against each other, hands finding clothing to slip off the other. It’s not comfort sex he knows that and in a way it makes him feel happy. Makes him feel more important to her It’s making love not fucking.

 

It's like her lips were made for him as they slotted against the others perfectly. His hands are on her hips and hers rest on his chest. They kiss again after they make it up the stairs not parting til the back of her knees hit the bed frame and she falls back onto the mattress.

 

He loves kissing her, he could be content kissing her. But they both need something more right now. A deeper connection. He kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. His hands gently run down her sides and grasp her hips.

 

He feels himself grow hard against her thigh and he grunts quietly. She pushes him back with her hand, trading places with him. She leans down to pull his briefs off and wraps her mouth around his cock. She slowly bobs her head to warm up.

 

“Ah-” He says a little bit surprised but he is not complaining in any shape or form.”Bon-” He tries to say but she flicks her tongue against his slit as she came up for air. As she breathes her hand reaches down to slowly give him a hand job. Her spit works as lube and he can’t help it as his hips buck up.

 

Then shes below him and he is inside her, thrusting quickly into her. He tilts his head down to see his cock appear and disappear into her wet mess. “God, fuck, Bonnie-” Her nails scratch down his back and she tilts her head back.

 

His mouth attaches itself to her neck licking and biting at it while accidentally leaving marks behind. She hates that shit but maybe he’ll be in the okay because it wasn’t necessarily on purpose.

 

Damon keeps himself from reaching his orgasm until she cums before him. Slowly her body stiffens and she cums with him inside, her walls tighten around his cock and he cums, his orgasm hitting him hard and wracking through his entire body. He can’t help but let his head rest between her breasts as he finishes. He breathes heavily against her and she returns the favor her breath labored. He moves over to lay beside her, turning to look over at her.

 

“We are terrible friends.” There's a long silence, “I know. But it’s what she wanted.” She nods and slowly moves to rest her head onto his chest. He turns off the lamp next to the bed and wraps his arms around her.

 

He’s happier than he’s been in forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if any of you watch The 100 but I have a fic up called 'What Are Friends For?' that features several ships. I think you should check it out if you are a watcher of the show. I also have another fic thats a bellarke one called 'Doubt'! Please let me know what fandoms you're into or leave requests in my inbox.


End file.
